Baby its you
by MissDupre
Summary: AU. Pareja SasuxHina. El profesor Sasuke Uchiha era el mas joven de todo el instituto y para Hinata el mas llamativo. Two-shot! Basado en el One-shot Baby its you.
1. Sensei

Resumen: Basado en el manga One-shot Baby Its You. SasuxHina. Two-shot.

Declaración: Ni el manga ni Naruto me pertenecen.

Nota Autora: Un regalo para todas las fans del SasuxHina. Espero que les guste.

Baby Its You

Capitulo 1: Sensei

Narración Hinata

Era un día de diciembre, estábamos cerca de navidad. Recuerdo que no había estado muy animada últimamente, todo por él.

"_**Porque él estaba presente en todos mis pensamientos"**_

Ino decía que me encontraba cada día mas deprimida, y no me sorprendió que aquel día llegara corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡Hina-chan! – Su grito resonó por toda el salón, mis compañeros nos miraron asustados - ¿Qué? – Me pregunto, ahogue una risita.

- L-lo haz vuelto a h-hacer – Le dije, ella sonrío y tomo mi mano.

- Tengo algo que pedirte – Problemas – Pensé en ese instante, su cara se torno seria.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Puso sus mejores ojitos de perrito y me miro.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda en el club de teatro – Suspire, eso no era nada.

- C-claro no h-hay problema – Ino me abrazo con fuerza, casi quitándome el aliento.

- Serás una gran protagonista para nuestra siguiente obra, muchas gracias – Me despegué de ella atónita, ¿Había dicho **protagonista**?

- ¡P-pro-t-tagon-nista! – Tartamudee, un habito que creí haber eliminado hace tiempo.

**- **Oh… si, ¿Te molesta? –Puso sus mejores ojitos contra mí. No me quedo más que negar con la cabeza.

"_**¿Qué mas podía hacer?"**_

_-_ ¿Por qué yo? – Hice la pregunta obvia, no era la mas linda, tampoco la con mejor personalidad, ¡ni siquiera iba en ese club!

- Lo que pasa, es que nuestra protagonista se torció el pie, esa frentona buena para nada, así que hicimos una votación, ganaste unánimemente, esa Haruno estaba tan enojada – Soltó una risa, esa tal Haruno no debía caerle muy bien.

- T-todavía no entiendo – Me señale para que Ino captara el mensaje.

- Tienes una mala imagen de ti Hina-chan, eres una de las chicas más lindas del instituto, tienes todo un club de fans, y creo que sería una muy buena forma de sacar a salir tu personalidad – Sonrío con alegría, aunque parecía contagiosa no me llego.

"_**Será por él que ya no siento cosas"**_

Después de decirme el lugar y la hora Ino desapareció de mi vista, a pesar de ser amigas no íbamos en el mismo salón.

"_**Éramos amigas por el equipo de soccer"**_

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos del instituto, era lo hora del almuerzo y mis amigos me esperaban, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, casi todas las miradas de los demás estaban sobre mi, trate de inhalar y exhalar, pero no funcionaba, estuve a punto de tropezar pero un brazo me atrapo.

- Hinata-sama debería ver bien por donde camina – Neji-niisan me sostenía con una mirada severa, común en él.

- No seas aguafiestas Neji, Hina-chan debe estar así por su actuación en la obra del festival navideño – A su lado permanecían sus amigos Lee-kun y TenTen-chan, los dos me miraban con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! Espero que la llama de tu juventud sea representada con éxito – Mi primo miro con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, Lee-kun siempre hablaba con ese tipo de palabras, como nuestro profesor de E.F. Maito-sensei.

- H-hum, g-gracias s-s-supongo – Los tres no despegaban su mirada de mi, haciéndome sentir mas nerviosa – Y-y ¿Cómo l-lo saben? – Solo mi rubia amiga sabia de esto.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Tenten-chan arqueo una ceja.

- Han entregado estos anuncios a cada clase – Neji-niisan me entrego una hoja con adornos en los bordes, la leí.

"_Este año para nuestra obra del festival navideño, el club de teatro tendrá el agrado de mostrar la deslumbrante actuación de Hinata Hyuuga de la clase 3-A, Heredera de los Hyuugas y ídolo de este instituto en el papel protagónico"_

- Y-yo… - No había palabras para expresarme, Ino-chan podía ser muy inteligente cuando se lo proponía, ahora que todos sabían no había ninguna forma para que yo renunciara a interpretar el papel, Neji-niisan y sus amigos al ver mi mutismo decidieron marcharse antes de verme cuando explotara, leí de nuevo el papel tratando de asimilar la noticia, un aliento calido rozó mi cuello haciéndome tiritar.

- ¿Así que harás el papel protagónico en una obra? – Me gire nerviosa, viendo al hombre que me hablaba.

- S-si, Uchiha-sensei – Le respondí, sus oscuros ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, no tienes ese tipo de personalidad Hyuuga – Soltó una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

"_**Sasuke Uchiha, único heredero de la familia Uchiha, era conocido en nuestro instituto por ser el profesor mas joven allí, era mi profesor de matemáticas y también el entrenador del club de soccer**__"_

- I-Ino-chan m-me lo p-pidió, n-no es c-cosa mía – Su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción alguna, era como una estatua tallada.

- Lógico – Se giro hacia el otro lado, empezando a caminar – Nos vemos en la obra Hyuuga – Grito por sobre su hombro, el tono rojizo no tardo en hacerse presente en mis mejillas.

Uchiha-sensei había llegado la primavera pasada al instituto, desde ese momento la población femenina se había revolucionado, las chicas se ajustaron las faldas, y todas se contoneaban a su alrededor, al principio me molesto bastante, las chicas ya no eran las mismas, y él tampoco era muy simpático con ellas, solo les hablaba por su apellido, y ni siquiera las miraba a los ojos. Era una persona ruda y hosca. Por eso cuando lo designaron entrenador del equipo no estaba contenta, las chicas parecían mas desconcentradas de lo usual, pero… era muy buen entrenador, al final pasamos momentos alegres y malos, y Uchiha-sensei mostró tener algo más dentro de si, a pesar de que no todas las chicas se dieran cuenta, el nos animaba aunque fuera con palabras indirectas y hoscas.

"_**Termino gustándome"**_

Pero había seis años entre nosotros y yo no era la gran cosa para llamar la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, había chicas mucho más bonitas que yo en el instituto que morían por él, así que no espere nada de su parte. Pero durante el penúltimo campeonato de la temporada.

_- C-creo que Neji-niisan n-no v-vendrá esta v-vez – Algunas de las chicas que todavía seguían allí me miraron con pena, el partido había terminado muy tarde y esperaban a sus padres para que las vinieran a buscar._

_- Vente conmigo, a Shikamaru no le molestara - Mire a Ino, quien sostenía la mano de su novio, el chico mantenía una mirada de fastidio._

_- N-no t-te preocupes Ino-chan, llamare a un t-taxi – Iba a sacar el celular de mi bolso pero una voz me lo impidió._

_- No te preocupes Yamanaka, yo llevare a Hyuuga a su casa – Uchiha-sensei hablo, las miradas de las chicas del equipo se volvieron asesinas, y no era de menos. Me despedí de Ino y seguí al sensei hasta afuera del estadio. Caminamos en silencio, el adelante y yo siguiéndolo, lo único que salía del silencio era mi voz diciéndole el camino hacia mi casa. Íbamos por el parque cercano a mi casa cuando tropecé sin querer y termine en el piso, todo por andar metida en mis pensamientos, iba a levantarme como si nada hubiera pasado, pero.. Sasuke me había levantado en vilo, como si de una muñeca se tratase, se me quedo mirando fijamente, realmente me ponía nerviosa, murmuro mi nombre, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, y se acerco hacia mi, parecía que iba a besarme, mis piernas no reaccionaban y si no fuera porque el me sujetaba de los codos estaría de nuevo en el suelo. Ya cuando no había distancia entre nosotros la voz de Neji nos hizo separar. _

_-¡Hinata-sama! – Llego corriendo hacia donde estábamos, parecía realmente preocupado, vi de reojo a Sasuke para ver su reacción, pero este solo se veía enojado._

– _Siento mucho haberme retrasado – Me abrazo culpable._

_- N-no hay problema Niisan – Trate de calmarlo pasando mis brazos por su torso. Sasuke gruño algo y dio la media vuelta, dejándonos solos._

_Desde ese día el sensei había estado más huraño y extraño de lo normal, me hice creer que esa noche nada había pasado y que él solo había estado preocupado por mi bienestar, claro, al día siguiente teníamos un partido. ¿Era obvio? ¿No?, con tal que desde ese día me era imposible dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_Continuara…_

* * *

Nota de Autora: Ñaam! Es cortito. El siguiente y último capitulo se vendra la proxima semana sin falta porque chanchan! Empiezan mis vacaciones de invierno. Nos vemos! Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos!


	2. Ella, el sensei y yo

Resumen: Basado en el manga One-shot Baby Its You. SasuxHina. Two-shot.

Declaración: Ni el manga ni Naruto me pertenecen.

Nota Autora: Un regalo para todas las fans del SasuxHina. Espero que les guste.

Baby Its You

_Capitulo dos: Ella, el Sensei y yo_

_Camine hacia el gimnasio del instituto, Ino-chan me había citado allí después de clases. Un grupo de alumnos estaba allí cuando entre, todos me miraron con una sonrisa. _

_- ¡Hina-chan! – Ino vino en mi encuentro seguida de una chica y un chico. La chica me miraba de mala manera mientras que el chico solo sonreía._

_- H-hum, H-hola – Les salude, la chica de pelo rosado bufo y Ino le mando una mirada desaprobatoria, ¿Esa era la tal Haruno?_

_- Mira Hina-chan, este de aquí es Sai, y él será tu pareja en la obra, la de aquí – Señalo a la chica – Si esa – Me susurro en el oído – Es Sakura Haruno, ella te enseñara los diálogos y la posición en escena - El chico se acerco a mí._

_- Un placer trabajar con tal bella dama – Tomo mi mano y deposito un beso, sentí los colores subir a mis mejillas._

**_¿Acaso ese chico coqueteaba conmigo?_**

_- Será mejor que empecemos si es que quieren que esta llegue a mi nivel – El comentario de Sakura me hizo sentir mal, Ino me mando una mirada de apoyo._

_- Vamos Hina-chan, demuéstrale a esa que eres mucho mejor- _

_Toda la semana me la pase ensayando la obra, varios chicos se escapaban de clases para ver los ensayos, Ino me hacia creer que era por mi, pero lo dudaba rotundamente, era imposible, Mi primo también se saltaba algunas clases para venir a ver los ensayos, según él para cuidarme del libertino que tenia como compañero. No vi al sensei en toda la semana y lo agradecía, no quería sentir esas mariposas en el estomago ni mis mejillas arder por su causa. Un día en la tarde íbamos con Ino y Sai hacia el gimnasio, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que a Ino se le ocurrió preguntarle a Sai como íbamos con nuestros diálogos._

**_Mori de vergüenza en ese pasillo _**

_- Toda va bien Ino-chan, mi hermosa Hina-chan ha estado fenomenal, voy día por medio a su casa para ensayar, claro con la presencia de Neji-kun, porque él cree que le hare algo a Hina-chan – Sai tomo mi mano y poso sus dos brazos por mis hombros, enrojecí._

_- ¿Así?, ¿Y han practicado el beso? - ¿BESO? – Pensé. Nadie me había dicho nada de eso, además no estaba en el guión._

_- ¿Q-que b-beso? – Tartamudee, yo no quería besar a nadie._

_- ¿No lo sabes Hina-chan? – Ino miro enojada a Sai, negué con la cabeza – Era el deber de este decirte, cambiaron la escena final, tendrás que besarlo – Sentí mis ojos abrirse por la noticia._

_- Y… ¿E-seso igual se e-ensaya? – Murmure, Sai e Ino me miraron **con malicia**._

_- Si, ¿Por qué no lo hacen aquí mismo?, no estorbare – Ino se corrió hacia tras dejándonos a mi y a Sai delante._

_- Vamos, no te defraudare Hina-chan – Sai se fue acercando hacia mi, parecía que iba en serio, retrocedí cuanto pude pero mi espalda choco contra la pared, pensé que era mi fin, pero un brazo alejo a Sai de mi._

_- Saben que esto esta prohibido en el colegio – La voz de Sasuke me había dejado perpleja, permanecía frente a nosotros con una mirada de puro odio._

_- Oh, no sea así Uchiha-sensei, me ha quitado toda la diversión – Ino se acerco a nosotros tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero no funciono. Sai y Sasuke se miraban retadoramente, y ninguno parecía dar pie atrás._

_- S-solo e-estábamos e-ensayando para la o-obra – Trate de excusarme, los ojos ónices del sensei se clavaron en los míos._

_- Desde mi punto no lo parecía Hyuuga – Se dio la media vuelta y se fue mascullando comentarios._

_- Parecía que Uchiha-sensei estaba realmente enojado, ¿No Hina-chan? – Ino me miro con una sonrisa picara en los ojos._

_- N-no c-c-reo I-ino-chan – Trate se sonrojarme pero fue imposible. ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba celoso?_

_Me costo mucho que Ino dejara el asunto pasar pero al final del día se había olvidado del asunto. Pensé que estaba a salvo hasta que **los vi,** estábamos con Ino en el patio, Sasuke y Sakura conversaban, trate de mantener mi mirada en otro lugar._

_- Así que es verdad – Murmuro mi rubia amiga, la mire sin entender._

_- ¿Qué cosa Ino-chan? – Ino me señalo hacia donde estaban el sensei y Sakura._

_- Sakura nos había dicho que tenia una relación con Uchiha-sensei pero no le creímos, ahora veo que es verdad – Sentí mi quijada abrirse, ¿Él estaba con **ella**?, había estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo._

_- E-eso n-no no-os in-incumbe – Le murmure, me aleje de la escena aunque aun así pude escuchar lo que decían._

**_- Entonces dile a tus padres que estaré allí a las siete –_**

**_- De acuerdo Sasuke-kun –_**

_A la salida del instituto espere a mi primo como de costumbre, pero no llego. Decidí irme sola, todo iba normal hasta que llegue al metro, hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba._

_-¡Hyuuga-san! – Me gire para ver a un chico un año mayor que yo. Pelirrojo y de ojos caídos._

_- ¿S-si? – Pregunte, el chico se planto enfrente de mi y me sonrío, el calor se instalo en mis mejillas._

_- Soy Sasori, te vi jugar en el partido con el instituto Suna, ¿Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo algún día? – Que directo – Pensé. Al final decidí darme mi número de teléfono, quizás así olvidaría a Sasuke y podría enfocarme en el instituto. Los días pasaron, y deje el tema de Sasuke en el "olvido", me dolía pensar que el había jugado conmigo, pero trate de sobreponerme. El día de la presentación llego, Sasori había venido a verme y permanecía sentado en las butacas del frente, a unos cuantos asientos Sasuke también miraba la obra. Trate de no ponerme demasiado nerviosa, la obra trascurrió sin ningún inconveniente, hasta… le di el beso a Sai-kun, no había sido mi primer beso ni el segundo, pero aun así había estado nerviosa, al final de la presentación el publico se levanto de las butacas y aplaudió a todo el elenco, me sentí relajada de haber terminado con esto. Seguí a Ino-chan hasta los vestidores, para que me sacara el vestido violeta estilo victoriano._

_-¿Por qué te lo quieres sacar tan rápido?, me costo un mundo ponértelo y maquillarte, no lo hagas, deja sacarte unas cuantas fotos – Ino lloriqueo un poco, mi corazón se ablando, y al final solo logre que me desarmara el peinado. Conversamos un momento hasta que llego Sasori para felicitarme._

_-Te ves muy hermosa Hyuuga-san – Tomo mi mano y la beso con cuidado, sentí mis mejillas arden._

_- H-hum, g-gracias Sasori-kun – Sentía mis mejillas arder. Casi todo el club de teatro nos veía, hasta Sakura en una esquina parecía tener sus ojos puestos en nosotros._

_- Oye Hyuuga necesito hablar contigo un momento – La voz de Sasuke me hizo voltéame sus ojos no se despegaban de Sasori._

_- E-esta B-bien, y-ya vuelvo S-sasori-kun – Seguí a Sasuke hasta la sala de profesores la cual estaba vacía, sentí un revoltijo en el estomago._

_- No pensé que Yamanaka logra que usaras ese tipo de vestido – Fue lo primero que me dijo, mantenía su mirada fija en cualquier lado._

_- E-era p-para l-la o-obra – Le aclare._

_- Claro, lo que tú quieres es causarme un infarto, eso es. Querías ver mi cara al ver a todos esos babosos mirarte, hasta de otros institutos asistieron para verte ¿No?, ese pelirrojo no es de aquí, ¿Eso querías?, ¿Verme muerto de los celos? – Quede muda por sus palabras._

_- E-eso n-no es asi – Sus ojos se fijaron en mi, y sentí mis piernas desfallecer._

_- Lo sé, tú no harías esto – Se irguio bruscamente hasta quedar enfrente mío._

_- ¿Q-que h-hace? – Le cuestione, las distancias se estaban separando._

_- Lo que iba a ser aquella noche antes que llegara tu primito – Acorto la minima distancia y sentí sus posesivos labios moverse sobre los míos. Su beso era apasionado y dominante, dejándome en claro que su reclamación._

_- E-esto n-no e-esta b-bien, t-tú eres u-un profesor, y-y e-estas c-con S-sakura – Logre tartamudear entre el beso, él no dejo de besarme._

_- Serás ilusa, yo no tengo nada con ella, es hija de mi tutor de la universidad, no creas todos los rumores – Volvió a besarme hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento._

_- P-pero aún e-eres m-mi profesor – Le contradije, separo sus labios de mi boca y me miro._

_- Si, lo sé, y esperaba hasta que te graduaras para terminar lo que empecé ese día, pero te v es demasiado tentadora con ese vestido, prefiero arriesgarme a que me echen a que alguno de esos mocosos se te acerque – Tomo mi cara con sus manos - ¿Alguna objeción si te sigo besando? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa._

_- N-ninguna – Le conteste y acerque mis labios a los suyos para seguir besándonos hasta el infinito._

_FIN  
_

* * *

Nota de Autora: Ñaam! Se que me demore un poquito y todo, pero tenia problemitas, con tal. Ya esta subido. Espero que les haya gustado y las que se bajaron el One-shot, no es exactamente igual se daran cuenta. Al final Hinata se queda con Sasuke, a Sasuke lo echan des instituto por andar con ella. Pero el se consigue otro empleo. Sakura se queda con el chico nuevo del instituto y deja a Sasuke en paz, Ino se rapta a Sai y se queda con él para enseñarle como dar besos, y Sasori, él se queda solito en el abismo xDD! Asi es como seguiria la historia. Como sea, hasta aqui llega. Solo no queria dejar ninguna duda.

Nos vemos!

Pd: Deje la foto del vestido que esta usando Hinata en mi profile!


End file.
